


day 15: the raindrops on your glasses

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [15]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: This is stupid. Remarkably, and yet unarguably, this is a very stupid thing to do.





	day 15: the raindrops on your glasses

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day fifteen (half way there!) of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> Day fifteen is rainy day! Hope you enjoy!

This is stupid. Remarkably, and yet unarguably, this is a very stupid thing to do. Ryan fucking Bergara and his fucking puppy dog eyes in fucking third period fucking English and his fucking smile when he looks all fucking excited. Shane could swear he made good decisions once upon a time, but once he started running around with Ryan fucking Bergara, all of his rational mind just started taking a vacation. Ryan is a fucking danger to the public, but especially to one Shane Madej, who probably couldn’t say no to Ryan with a gun to his head, because he’s an idiot. He’s a garbage pile when it comes to cute boys, and Ryan has apparently figured out his powers, or something. 

Shane can scantily blame the puppy dog eyes anyway, because Ryan had asked him over text. They don’t talk in class, not with Brent sitting so close and with the teacher and other students looking on in their nosy little way. Instead, Shane was convinced by a mixture of texts and covert glances in his direction, filled with query and hope. It’s the hope that Shane is a sucker for, the idea that Ryan wants for him to come along badly enough that it shows all over his face like an expressionist painting. Shane had just swallowed and texted back a yes, but he knows what regret tastes like, now. It tastes like rain in his sneakers, like driving in the windy haze even though he hates doing that.

“Take the next left?” Ryan ask, though it’s more like directing Shane instead of using a GPS like a normal person, because the last thing to describe Ryan Bergara would be  _ normal person. _ Ryan is, unfortunately, the kind of enigma that Shane would love to unravel, but he could never. Not only is Ryan likely straight (Shane has met and befriended too many queer kids in their school to account for a population he  _ doesn’t  _ know), but Sara doesn’t like Ryan; best friend approval is nearly the same as sibling approval with the two of them. Shane swings the left that Ryan told him to and pushes Sara out of his mind by force, because he knows that she wouldn’t approve of it. Not only is it Ryan, but it’s also a little dangerous, not to mention a lot stupid. This is so stupid. 

“Should be about five minutes from here,” Ryan says, confident and yet not, in his strange way of speaking. Ryan moves his glasses upward, and Shane realises he doesn’t know how often Ryan wears his glasses, what makes him want to wear his contacts, anything about that area of his face. They’re friends, and he feels like he should know, but he’s also aware that it would be an odd thing to ask, so he likely never will, to be perfectly fair and honest. A lot of the time, Shane feels like he knows Ryan better than anyone else in their entire school. The rest of the time, Shane knows that he doesn’t know Ryan at all. Strangely, he isn’t sure what kind of time this is. 

“How was your presentation in Spanish?” Shane asks eventually, after about a minute of silence. Ryan doesn’t give a weird look like the first few times Shane asked him about his life outside of their little haunted excursions, as if he was shocked that Shane had the capacity to care more than their allotted hours of weird alone time. Now, he just shrugs, not looking like he wants to look directly at Shane; at his best guess, he’s gonna say Ryan’s presentation didn’t go too well. 

“So the thing is - the teacher speaks Columbia Spanish, which is totally fine and I respect her and she’s an okay teacher,  _ but  _ \- my Dad speaks Mexican Spanish, which is totally different in both slang and basic dialect and a few grammar rules, so if I ever try to get my dad to help, it goes to hell in a fuckin’ handbasket. I got my dad to check over my grammar on the third slide, the one with the heaviest amount of words and shit, and he must have changed something, or maybe I fucked it up in the first place, but she said the whole thing was wrong. She didn’t say it in front of the class or anything, but it sucked,” Ryan explains, long winded and time consuming and very himself. Shane is glad he got all of that out of his system before they got to the location. 

“Feel better?” he asks, one hand on the wheel and the other in his lap so he doesn’t reach out and take Ryan’s fingers between his own. Ryan huffs a laugh, almost like a wheeze, and Shane knows he feels at least a little vindicated. 

“Yeah, actually. Thanks, Shane,” Ryan replies, laughing a little more and tucking his left hand against his thigh. It’s almost like he has to stop himself from reaching out too, but Shane discounts that right away; Ryan is a probable hetero and Shane can’t afford to set himself up for that. The little voice in the back of his head that says Ryan could feel the same way, well Shane discounts that as well. 

“How long, mapwizard?” Shane asks instead of coming up with a reply that wasn’t a lame but well meaning  _ you’re welcome.  _ He can’t get over the idea that he should act cool around Ryan, even though he’s Shane Madej and he’s pretty sure he’s never been actually cool in his life. He’s played it cool. He’s acted cool and looked away when he didn’t and acted like he didn’t give a fuck, but he’s never actually not given a single fuck. The idea of not giving a fuck sounds both iconically liberating and equally terrifying, because he doesn’t think he’d be himself if he cared less. 

“Next right, I think,” Ryan answers, pointing to a dirt ass road that looks like it leads directly to Murdertown, USA. Shane follows his directions anyway, turning into the muddy hell and following it to the end of the line. Now, Shane is willing to admit, he’s seen a lot of creepy houses in his time following around Ryan Bergara and pretending to care about ghosts and proving whether or not they’re real when he knows they aren’t, but this is a creepy ass house. The rain and wind aren’t helping the image that the house is glowing ominously, and Shane looks at Ryan. 

“That is not a good house. Don’t like that house at all,” he remarks, looking back to the house with apprehension. Ryan wheezes a laugh and Shane’s shoulders relax, falling back into how he is on Ryan’s show, calm and collected. Shane opens his car door and gestures for Ryan to do the same, standing slowly and letting his spine pop. The rain is cold, leaking into his denim jacket very nearly immediately and certainly putting a damper on his mood, if not also his thin t-shirt. 

“Let’s go, big guy,” Ryan says, and Shane turns to him, and he has raindrops on his glasses and he’s looking up at Shane and he looks so pretty. There are several moments over the normal amount of eye contact and Shane just can’t stop himself from looking at him, and Ryan doesn’t look away either. It takes a clap of thunder for the two of them to look away, looking toward the lightning that breaks across the sky.

“Let’s go,” Shane says quietly, and they do. The moment is over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
